VAmpires In Rosewood
by EmmaTheCo-Writer
Summary: Set during the end of 'Grave New World' when the Liars see that Alison is alive. 'Hiding. That was what we did best, that and lying. But now I have to try to attempt to explain this. Why I can't stay with them; I'm dangerous, I don't want to hurt them. I sighed, if Katherine ever heard me thinking that she would think I went totally soft on her. I haven't. No where is left to run.'
1. New Beginnings

**Title: VAmpires In Rosewood**

**Fandom: Pretty Little Liars And The Vampire Diaries**

**Rated: T**

_**Pairing: Alison and Katherine Friendship, Possible Alison and Emily.**_

_**Summary: Set during the end of 'Grave New World' when the Liars see that Alison is alive. Hiding. That was what we did best, that and lying. But now I have to try to attempt to explain this. Why I can't stay with them; I'm dangerous, and I don't want to hurt them. I sighed, if Katherine ever heard me thinking that she would think I went totally soft on her. I haven't. I need to toughen up, and come back. They've found me anyways, there isn't anywhere else to run. But if I have to do this, I hope she understands that she's staying here with me.**_

* * *

**Chapter One; New Beginnings**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or The **_  
_**Vampire Diaries, as much as I wish I did, I sadly do not.**_

**Alison POV**

* * *

I could hear them running after me as I entered the yard, I knew that I could have blurred out of there and probably have never came back here, but I didn't want to keep hiding. _Hiding_. I stifled a small chuckle. That was what we did best, that and lying.

But now I have to try to attempt to explain this- Why I can't stay with them; I'm dangerous, and I don't want to hurt them. I sighed, if Katherine ever heard me thinking that she would think I went totally soft on her. I haven't. I need to toughen up, and come back. They've found me anyways, there isn't anywhere else to run.

But if I have to do this, I hope Katherine understands that she's staying here with me. I'm not letting her get out of this one that easily.

"Alison?" I heard Aria ask behind me, causing me to internally sigh.

Slowly, I unsurely lowered my hood, and I could almost see Katherine laughing at my old friends, and myself being highly over-dramatic, but despite herself, I couldn't pick up any laughter coming from- well wherever the hell she was hiding.

I turned around, and they all stared at me for a couple of seconds. That got annoying fast, so in an attempt to get someone to talk, I stole one of Katherine's phrases. "Did you miss me?" I smirked slightly as I said this, my voice shaky, sounding nothing like myself.

I knew that that line would get some sort of reaction out of Katherine. I had to resist the urge to snap my head back towards the barn, where I now knew Katherine was hidden in, and laugh along with her. Luckily for us, I'm good at hiding my emotions and suppressing my urges, and they had horrible hearing compared to us.

Aria stepped towards me, "It was you wasn't it?" She paused, "In Ravenswood?"

I glanced back towards the barn, and could see Katherine's shadow peaking out at me, I stiffly nodded my head at her, and turned back to Aria, "Look, I don't have a lot of time, I can't talk right now, right here, it isn't safe."

Emily's face crumpled, "Ali please don't leave again." She desperately pleaded, causing me to sigh, well if you're going to get her to look at me like that then how the hell can I say no anyways? Screw it, I was going to tell them soon anyways.

A light shined in the bushes from behind them, "Can we meet up somewhere? The Lodge maybe? I've checked it out, it's safe to go there now." I questioned them, to which Emily quickly nodded, "What time?" She asked me.

I repressed the urge to sigh again, and quickly answered, "Ten. Tomorrow morning." My voice was full of authority, that was always there, and a smug sounding tone that had been there too, but that had gotten stronger from spending so much time with Katherine.

The girls nodded, and then I heard a rustle come from the bushes, I nodded at it, "Be careful who you trust, you never know who's friend, and who's the enemy." I stated, and before they could look back at me I was gone, and Ezra was in front of them.

I appeared beside Katherine, who had a mock hurt expression firmly planted on her face, "I hope that when you said that it didn't apply to me." She stated, referring to my comment about who to trust.

I let out a chuckle, "It especially applies to you, Katherine." I jokingly answered.

Katherine and I were good friends, we could joke around with each other in a way that the others and I never could. It was different then what I had with Emily, no attraction, no attempt at anything sexual. Katherine has a good side that she doesn't show anyone, well anyone besides me.

I opened up to her first. I was changed by an unknown Vampire, and Katherine was there when he changed me. She must have known who he was or something, because she killed him, and helped me threw my change. That's when I told her everything.

Katherine rolled her eyes, and walked towards the direction of the lodge. When I looked at her confusedly, she sighed, and started to explain, "We don't have a house yet, and in any case, we need to go there anyways, so why not go now?"

I rolled my eyes, but nodded my head anyways, and followed her into the forest. "_So_," I started once we were a few meters into the forest, "When are you thinking about going back to Mystic Falls?" I questioned, causing Katherine to get a disgusted look onto her face.

She rolled her eyes, "I _really_ don't want to go back there." She stated, making me smirk, "Why not? I'm sure Stephen and Damon would love to see you again!" I continued, hoping to get some sort of reaction from her.

Katherine sighed and stopped walking, "Last time I went there, they hadn't even seen me, but I could see what happened after I left. I mean, it's been over a hundred years, and they still haven't forgiven each other. Plus, if they found out that I'm alive and haven't even tried to find them I don't really think that they'll welcome me with open arms."

I frowned and shook my head, "Not true. They loved you. And I mean, you saw what my old friends reactions were to finding out that I was alive!" I attempted to get Katherine to believe that they would at least try to hear her out, but I wasn't even sure.

Katherine sighed, "That is completely different. I left them for more then a hundred years, and they never saw me again. I would occasionally check up on them, but they didn't see me. When you watched them, they saw you." She paused, "I'm a bitch. I'm far worse then you, and I can bet you they know that now."

I shook my head, and chuckled, "The only way that you're worse then me is by killing. And I've had to do my fair share of that as well. You loved them- well you loved Stefan at least. I didn't even like half of the guys I dated. And I lead Emily on... Poor Emily who was nothing but kind, and I still have no idea what I feel towards her."

Katherine smirked, and returned my chuckle, "It's still different. You didn't leave a mark on Emily so big, that she tried to date a girl that looked just like you. Stefan and Damon are going after my Doppelgänger, and they are certainly aware of it."

Katherine paused, and then laughed, "I think, that they think that I never really loved either of them, and are doing this out of spite. Their twisted attempt at trying to get back at me."

I laughed along with her, but then became serious, "Why are they going after your Doppelgänger?" I questioned her, confused as to why they would try to fight after another girl that looks exactly like Katherine. Why relive the old memories?

She shrugged, and looked down, "I honestly have no clue what they're up to, but I haven't checked in for about a couple of months, maybe you can convince your friends to come once you've told them everything." She stated,and started walking again.

I sighed and walked after her. Katherine turned back, and smirked, "Come on, let's kick it into high gear shall we?" She questioned, the mischief in her tone, causing me to smirk, and run after her as she ran at her top vampire speed.

_Tomorrow,_ I sighed, _is going to be a very long and interesting day._

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so as of the date that this is published, I have three chapters written, and I can guarantee you that they're a hell of a lot longer then this one. Also, in regards to uploading chapters, please give me time, I co-write with a good friend of mine, Twilighter2013, and we have two on-going stories, so please do be patient.**

**I'm hoping for one chapter a week, if possible, since I am still in school and I have tests and shit, so, yeah. But, I do get off for a two week long break on the twentieth, so hopefully I can get some stuff written then!**

**Another thing is that I've seen Twilighter's Hit Stats, and the lowest amount of views that she has gotten on a chapter of MoonLight, is one-hundred, the highest is two-thousand-one-hundred-twenty-two! And the most amount of reviews she has gotten on a chapter is six.**

**I'm telling you right now, unless I get at least two reviews on a chapter, you'll have to wait until one, or maybe even two weeks! Don't be an anonymous reader! Review! I mean, I'm not asking for some sort of overview on the entire chapter! Just tell me if you liked the chapter or not!**

**Anyways. Let me know what you guys thought of the chapter please, and I also hope that you'll favorite, and follow as well!**


	2. Revelations

**Chapter Two; Revelations**

_**Disclaimer: I promise I do not own one thing. Even though it'd be pretty **_  
_**cool to be friends with Katherine and Alison, I wouldn't want to own **_  
_**anyone anyways. It's mean to try to own people... Even if they're fictional.**_

**Alison POV**

* * *

"Nine-fifty-nine, A.M." Katherine stated the time of day for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. I slowly glared down at her, and then sarcastically smiled at her as I jumped down from my perch on a nearby tree.

With my sarcastic smile still intact, I walked over to her, "Jesus Katherine, what are you? Big Ben?" I questioned, causing the vampire in question to roll her eyes, "Ha-ha, _very_ funny, I'm dying." She fake laughed, smiling sarcastically along with me.

I rolled my eyes as she continued on, "And you know, it's not my fault that your friends take too fucking long, now is it?" Katherine asked, not really expecting, or wanting, an answer to her question.

I heard a rustle in the bushes, and put my finger up to my mouth, indicating that I wanted Katherine to be quiet. She rolled her eyes, and jumped up into the tree I was previously perched on, somehow not making a sound. I scoffed, and quickly joined her, unfortunately making a little noise on my way up.

I watched as Aria came into view, and as she looked back, and put a worried expression on her face, someone pushed her into the clearing. She stumbled out of the brush, and turned back to whoever pushed her out. "Gee, thanks Hanna, I'm glad that you care about my safety." She stated sarcastically.

Hanna, Spencer, and at last, Emily came into view, "Are you sure that this is where we were supposed to meet?" Aria questioned, looking around, just missing where Katherine and I were hidden.

Katherine rolled her eyes, "If _you_ don't jump down, _I_ will. And I think that they'd be a hell of a lot less freaked out if it were you first." She explained, when I looked at her confusedly while she positioned herself to jump out of the tree and right in front of them.

Spencer sighed, and looked around as well, before stopping at our tree, "Yeah I'm positive. It's possible that Alison isn't here yet, but I thought I heard something come from that tree... And we all know that Ali was the best tree-climber out of all of us."

I glared at Katherine, "_Fine_ you win, but do not jump down until I tell you, okay?" I told her, knowing full well that if she wanted to jump down, then she sure as hell would, and there was nothing that I could do to stop her.

She once again rolled her eyes, but nodded. I quickly jumped down from the tree, landing a few feet in front of them, not making a sound, and landing gracefully on my feet.

Aria jumped back in surprise, while everyone else gaped at me. "Here I am. Are you ready to talk?" I asked rhetorically, already knowing that they were ready as they would ever be. Especially now that I just jumped down from a huge tree, their curiosity would be at it's peak.

They nodded, and Spencer stepped forward, "Do you know who A is?" She asked, causing me to roll my eyes, of coarse that would be their first question, not where I've been, how I've been doing, or, I don't know, how the hell I'm alive- well, semi-alive.

In the trees, I could faintly hear a chuckle come from Katherine, I rolled my eyes, and focused back on Spencer. I nodded my head, answering her question, and resisting the urge to say, 'Duh.' as I did so.

Spencer was about to ask who A was, when Hanna cut her off, "How are you here?" She questioned, causing me to sigh. I had known that someone would ask it, hell, I was hoping someone would ask it, but it was kind of hard to attempt to explain.

A sarcastic comment was already creeping it's way out of my lips, but I quickly stopped myself, as I knew that she wanted a serious answer. Silently cursing under my breath, I quietly whispered to Katherine, telling her to come down, at a volume so low that only she could hear.

Katherine was standing next to me within the second, I didn't need to look back to know that she was smiling her trade-mark smirk. "There are some things about Alison that you are all oblivious to, but don't worry, we'll tell you all about them." She stated, causing even more confusion to appear on their faces.

Emily and Hanna frowned, "Who the hell are you?" Hanna asked, everyone nodding, wondering the same thing.

I quickly stopped Katherine from talking before she even had another word out, "This," I glanced back at Katherine, "Is my friend Katherine Pierce. Her middle name is subtle." I could practically see Katherine roll her eyes, "Well, subtly never did work for me, and being around you never helped that fact." She stated, clearly annoyed.

I rolled my eyes at her statement, as she continued, "I suppose you're wondering when Alison and I met? And as you asked earlier, how she's here, and how she's," Katherine paused and smirked, "_Alive_."

Spencer narrowed her eyes, "Yes, that would be quite helpful, wouldn't it." She looked to the girls, then back to Katherine and I, "Do you also know who A is? Because that's kind of a big deal right now."

Katherine scoffed, as if she couldn't believe that this girl would question her knowledge, but nodded her head anyways, "Yes, I know who A is, and honestly, I doubt that you would even guess it correctly if I gave you twenty tries."

Aria was about to say something, but Katherine cut her off, "Anyways, back to the matter at hand; Alison's skeletons in her closet." After receiving a look of confusion from everyone except for me, she sighed. "Her secrets." Katherine rolled her eyes, "Duh."

I sighed, and took over for Katherine, "I met her not long after I went missing, I had woken up with a headache, and a thirst for something that I couldn't put my finger on." Katherine smirked, as if she was remembering that moment.

I continued, "Anyways, there was a guy, who seemed to be drunk standing over me, I could see Katherine out of the corner of my eye, and she winked at me before disappearing. The guy started coming on to me, and then, Katherine was right behind him. Let's just say, he never bothered me again."

Katherine chuckled, "And I haven't been able to get rid of her since." She finished, causing me to glare at her, "Not true. There was that one time a couple of months ago when you went stalking your one-true-wuv!" I disagreed, smirking.

She sighed, "First off, I was checking on him. Second off, I doubt be still loves me anyways. And last off, the only reason you didn't come was because I had to threaten you to stay, and then agree to come back here so you could check on your friends."

I rolled my eyes, and shrugged, "You say tomato, I say tom-a-toe." Katherine narrowed her eyes, "Who the hell says tom-a-toe? That's not even a fucking word!" She exclaimed, annoyed.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." I replied shrugging. Katherine sighed, and started talking again, "Anyways, there is one more secret that is worth mentioning right now. We have a bunch of others, they just aren't really relevant to anything right now."

I sighed, it was time to tell them. "Now, this may seem scary, but I promise, we won't hurt you." I turned to Katherine, "You have enough power to compel them if something goes wrong, right?" I questioned her, causing her to scoff, "Of coarse, never doubt me."

Emily shifted around, and let her arms fall down to her sides, while everyone else seemed to be eyeing Katherine and I, "This is hard for me to say, I know that there's a high chance that you guys won't want anything to do with me any more." I looked to Emily, "I just can't lie to you guys any more."

I sighed, "And I wouldn't even blame you if you didn't want to keep in contact with me anymore. I wouldn't. This is the kind of thing I would have stayed away from, and make fun of." I paused, "I'm not the old Alison. I'm worse, and as bad as it is, I wouldn't have changed one thing. All the people I hurt, and I wouldn't have taken anything back if I could. Because then I wouldn't be where I am now."

I smirked, "This life isn't ideal, but I'd rather have it then be a loner, or some kind of wall flower. So-" I was cut off by Katherine, "Oh for gods sake... We're Vampires. Un-dead, murdering, Vampires!" She flashed her fangs, "See? That wasn't so hard now was it?"

I hissed at her, showing my own fangs, as she smirked at me, knowing that I wasn't stupid enough to attempt to take her on, I would be dead in seconds, even if Katherine hadn't meant to kill me.

I circled Katherine, even if I couldn't attack her, I could still at least show my anger. I wouldn't be me if I just let something like this slip. Still, Katherine did nothing but smirk, her face had returned to normal as quickly as she had made it look like the Vampire she was. Like the Vampire I was.

Katherine mockingly scowled, "Now Alison, it isn't smart to challenge me." She stated, shaking her head. "I'll have you pinned before you can even comprehend what's going on." She continued, and before I could register the movement, she had me pinned up against a tree, holding a small cracked off branch to my throat.

Katherine smirked, "See how easy it is for me to kill you?" She let me go, still smirking as I rolled my eyes teasingly.

I scowled as I realized I was still in Vampire mode, why I even thought about showing my true self with our human guests was beyond me, I knew for a fact that it was hard as hell to bring my normal face back.

"Alison?" I slowly turned to meet the voice of Emily, as I felt Katherine walk up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder for comfort, "It's true isn't it? You're a... Vampire..." It wasn't really a question, even if I wanted to go back on what Katherine said, there was proof right in front of there eyes, Katherine's face a couple of minutes ago, and my own that was still in Vampire mode right now.

They gasped at seeing my face as I stared at them. I guess they hadn't seen Katherine and myself's faces a couple of minutes ago, either that or they hadn't gotten a good enough look to determine that something was wrong.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, and ignored the urge to feed as I replied to Emily's unanswered question, "Yes. Katherine and I are Vampires." I answered bluntly, no emotion on my face or in my voice.

"And that means that I've killed people. Some on accident, but most on purpose. And I didn't feel a twinge of guilt almost every single time. And when I did, it was only there for a single second, then it was gone."

Katherine sighed, she had probably known that this would happen if I told them, Katherine always seems to know everything. "Alison that wasn't your fault. They were either after you, or the unlucky target of a newborn Vampire, that's there own problem."

I smiled thankfully at Katherine, and looked back over to our human friends, or rather my old human friends, I wasn't sure they wanted anything to do with me. I wouldn't mope about it, Katherine and I still have yet to go to Mystic Falls together, so I would have something to keep me busy.

Spencer's eyes darted around uncomfortably, before motioning for the girls to follow her a little closer to the tree line. Katherine and I smirked, knowing full well that they were talking about us. I felt my face relax, and slowly ease into it's normal state while they talked.

Spencer made no attempt to hide her distaste, "Alison is playing us. She isn't a Vampire, and neither is her friend Katherine." She stated, causing Emily to narrow her eyes, "I kind of believe Ali, I know that she's good at lying, but no one is that good." I smirked after hearing Emily say that, she obviously hasn't heard much about Katherine.

Hanna nodded in agreement with Emily, "Yeah. And did you see her face? That was scary as _fuck_, and there's no way that Ali could have possibly done that while we weren't looking. I say that it's real."

Aria sighed, but nodded in agreement as well, "Am I the only one who was wondering how the hell they could have faked that fight scene? I mean, Katherine had Ali pinned to the tree, in like, half a second! It was actually pretty cool..."

I turned to Katherine, who had a smirk to match my own, "It seems that you have a fan." I stated dryly, causing her to roll her eyes, but still keep her smirk, I had a feeling that she was slightly happy that one of my friends seemed to like her.

Spencer narrowed her eyes, "Guys, we're talking about a girl who made a second identity, and faked her death. And with all of her other secrets that we know, there are probably still hundreds that we have no idea about. I think that Alison can manage to fake this '_Vampire_' thing." She stated, I rolled my eyes and took note that Spencer was the only one out of all of them who called me Alison, as opposed to Ali.

Spencer continued, "We can't let her come between us. We're not her puppets anymore, she can't come back here and act like nothing ever happened!" She was practically yelling by now, either she was so caught up in her rage that she didn't notice how loud her voice was getting, or she really didn't care if Katherine and I heard.

Emily took a step towards her, "She isn't acting like nothing changed! She's trying to explain and you're contradicting her every word!" She shouted at Spencer, as Aria and Hanna took a step back from them. It seemed that they fought often, like Spencer and I had, but I couldn't be sure.

Spencer grabbed Emily's arm and angrily stared into her eyes for about half of a second before Emily pulled away furiously, "_Don't_!" She yelled as she yanked her arm out of Spencer's grasp.

Emily stalked over to Katherine and I and huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "If you're making us choose between Alison and Katherine, and you, then I choose _them_." She stated firmly, in a voice that could still be classified as yelling.

I had to stop myself from gasping, to be honest, I didn't think that that would happen. They were all friends even after I was gone, and I had only just came back. With my history of telling lies left and right, and then telling everyone that Katherine and I were Vampires, I had thought that I would be lucky if even one of them believed me.

But here we were, everyone but Spencer believed me, and Emily had even chosen Katherine and I over them. I glanced over to Katherine, who was smirking, I smirked as well after a couple of seconds, getting over the initial shock.

I had a feeling that Spencer wouldn't like my smug smile as soon as I copied it from Katherine. She scowled, and then stomped over to where we were, and punched me straight in the jaw. I felt no pain, but my anger rose very quickly. How dare she?

"_Fuck_!" Spencer cursed, looking down at her hand painfully, it was starting to swell, and it looked like it was broken. Ouch, that had to hurt, it was probably like punching a brick wall. None the less, she should be happy that she didn't punch Katherine, it would have been ten times worse, her bones would have been shattered.

I glared at her, a evil smirk making it's way onto my lips, "That wasn't very nice, shall we see how you like it?" I threatened, creeping up to her, as she stared at me. Before Spencer could reply I had her pinned up to a tree, my forearm pushing in on her neck.

I could hear her heart beating quickly as I whispered in her right ear, "I would kill you right now, but your broken hand speaks for itself. If you try to hurt me then you'll only hurt yourself. You're lucky Katherine didn't do this, she doesn't take mercy." I let her go, and she fell to the ground.

Katherine smirked, "I think I should share some things with you all about that little encounter. First of all, hitting us is like hitting a rock. Second of all, she's lucky that Alison has more control then most Vampires her age. I know that I probably would have killed her."

Stepping away from Spencer, I clenched my teeth together, and un-clenched them before regaining my composure and my normal smug, sarcastic tone, "Is that broken hand enough proof for you to understand that I'm a Vampire? I doubt that if you punched Hanna you'd break your hand."

Spencer narrowed her eyes at me, before setting her glare onto her broken hand, as if scowling at it would cause it to heal. I sighed, "Still need proof?" I questioned, when they slowly nodded their heads I turned to Katherine, "Can you, you know, heal her?"

Katherine smirked, "Yeah, but are you sure you want to? I mean, she punched you, wanting you to hurt, and now you want to heal her when she gets hurt instead?" She questioned, to which I nodded my head, causing her to roll her eyes before walking over to Spencer.

Kneeling down, Katherine turned to Spencer, "Now, if you want the pain to stop, I suggest you trust me and drink up." She stated, before biting her arm, making a small gash. Spencer's eyes widened, but before she could refuse, Katherine shoved her own wrist to Spencer's mouth.

Spencer's expression was that of disgust for the first couple of seconds, but it quickly turned to something resembling lust, that every human got when drinking our blood. She gripped Katherine's wrist and continued drinking, until after a few more seconds Katherine ripped her arm away. "Enough." She spat, and then returned to my side.

Spencer looked up at Katherine with a dejected expression on her face, staring at her like a lost puppy. Katherine furrowed her brows, and turned to me, "What the hell does she want?" She questioned, causing me to shrug, "No idea."

Aria cleared her throat, and Katherine and I turned to face her and everyone else. "I think she, uh, wants some more, you know..." Aria trailer off causing Katherine to smirk, "Blood?" Katherine questioned, to which Aria nodded, slightly smiling.

Katherine looked to me, as if asking me if I thought she should. I shrugged, and Katherine rolled her eyes and kneeled down in front of Spencer again. "Last time. And only for a few seconds." She stated coldly, Spencer nodded her head frantically and watched as Katherine bit down on her own arm again.

I narrowed my eyes at Spencer's sudden obsession with Katherine's Vampire blood, but rolled my eyes and then looked to the others, "We have a lot of things to talk about." Emily stated, I nodded, "I know. Can we talk?" I questioned, looking to the tree-line and then back to Emily.

She nodded, and followed me to the tree-line.

* * *

**A/N: See? Longer chapter as promised! You guys know the drill with reviews, but I'll say it again anyways, if I get at least two before the week is up then I'll post another chapter, if not you'll have to wait another week or so!**

**Based on the reviews I got on chapter one, I can tell that you guys like it, so I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow for more VAmpires In Rosewood chapters!**


	3. Explanations

**Chapter Three; Explanations**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my ideas! And **_  
_**I share those with Twilighter... *Grumble Grumble***_

**Alison POV**

* * *

When Emily and I were far enough away that the others, -Not counting Katherine, because there's no way Emily would walk that far- couldn't hear us, we stopped. I sat down on a rock, and patted on the rock next to me, telling Emily that I wanted her to sit here.

She obeyed quickly, and looked to me once she had sat down. "Ali, there's a lot that we need to talk about, not just about us, but about why you left, and about how you became this." She started, causing me to sigh, "I know Emily, believe me, I know. But _no_." I stated, making her narrow her eyes.

"Why not?" She asked, seeming both mad and concerned. I scowled, jumping off the rock at Vampire speed, "Emily, _this_," I gestured to myself, "Isn't an easy topic for me. You need to understand that. I'm a little bit overwhelmed here, with all of the questions and finally seeing you again." I knew that my anger was showing both on my face and in my voice, but it was as if I couldn't help but be mad.

Emily got off the rock as well, "_You're_ overwhelmed? _You_? You aren't the one finding out that your dead best friend, who you loved, is actually alive! Wait no, she isn't _alive_, she's a _Vampire_!" She exclaimed, causing me to put my normal sarcastic smile onto my face, my eyes filled with rage.

"Oh I'm sorry, poor you. I guess it's _much_ worse for you to find out that I wasn't alive then it was for me, even though I'm the one who had to live through it. Even though I'm the one who killed people, even though I'm the one who had to fake my death, only for me to die in a different way." I circled around her, attempting to keep my control.

"It was definitely harder for you, _please forgive me_." I spat, venom lacing my words, and my face turning into my Vampire face, veins coming around my eyes, and my fangs growing from my normal canines.

Emily actually looked afraid now, that snapped me out of it. My face softened, and I backed away from her, before going to sit on my rock once more. I could hear Emily move towards me, but I put my hand up to stop her, "Don't come any closer. I could hurt you."

She ignored me, and continued to walk towards me, she sat on the rock next to me, that she had sat on when we had first got here. I growled, "Are you an idiot?" I spat, not expecting an answer. I put my head in my hands and Emily sighed, before replying, "I know that you won't hurt me."

I snapped my head towards her, a glare firmly planted on my face, "That isn't a smart thing to think. I've hurt you before when I was human, just not as bad as I hurt everyone else, or, maybe I hurt you worse then anyone else, depends on how you look at it. That being said, as a Vampire, I can hurt you a lot worse then I could as a human."

Before Emily could say anything, I continued, "Look, I'm not good with this whole, _touchy-feel-y_ thing. I'm still the same Alison, I'm a bitch and I plan to stay that way. So, if you thought that since I'm here, and semi-alive that we would both confess our undying love for each other, then you're sadly mistaken."

Then, a tad more quiet, I finished, "I don't know what I feel." To be honest, I could have left it at that- I should have left it at that. But I can't seem to leave my walls down for two seconds, so I had to finish that off with a bitchy remark, that sounded meaner then I had meant it to. "And I probably won't for a while, so you're out of luck."

Emily sighed, "Alison that isn't going to work. I made the mistake of not fighting for you back then, It's not going to happen again. You can throw your insults at me all you like, but I'm not going anywhere." She stated, her tone told me that this wasn't up for discussion, so I reluctantly let it go.

I stood up, jumping off the rock, "Come on, I need to make sure that Katherine hasn't killed Spencer for looking at her with that annoying lost puppy expression." I answered her unsaid question. I started walking at a human pace before stopping, and turning back to Emily.

I smiled softly, a rare smile for me, "I know what I said, but I am willing to _try_. Try being the key word here, I can't promise you anything, I certainly can't promise you half of what you deserve, but I've always been selfish, so right now, I don't care, and I'm hoping my attempt at this will be enough for the time being."

Emily returned my smile, seeming surprised. Suddenly, I remembered something, "Emily, you like fast things, right?" I questioned, to which she nodded her head slowly, I smirked and slyly offered her my hand. She seemed reluctant to take it, but did anyways.

I picked her up bridal-style, which probably looked strange to say the least, and then told her, "Hold on tight." She quickly did as I told, and before she could ask why, I was running back to the lodge at Vampire speed. I blurred into the clearing, still firmly holding onto Emily. The leaves off of the trees blew around us, _what an entrance..._ I thought, smirking.

Everyone turned from their own conversation and looked at us, thought no one spoke. Aria was the first to break the silence, "She didn't tell you, did she?" It didn't sound snobby, just curious. When she got no reply Aria's expression became angry, a rare expression for her.

She glared at Emily, "Why didn't you tell her?" Emily looked down. I glanced around, glaring at the fact that it seemed like only Katherine and I had no idea what was going on. "Tell me what?" I questioned angrily, turning to face Aria, knowing that Emily wouldn't tell me anything, if she wanted to she would have told me already.

Aria sighed, "Ali, Emily is seeing someone. She's dating Paige." She explained, I turned to face Emily, a furious expression on my face, "_Pigskin_? She always kicked me after she tripped me up in soccer. For god's sake, Emily, I wasn't even there, but I heard that she tried to drown you!"

Emily furrowed her brows, "How did you know that?" She questioned, I smirked, "I was around." I stated simply, causing Katherine to scoff, "She was watching you. She heard you talking to pigskin, and wanted to make sure nothing happened. I had to restrain her when pigskin dunked your head under."

I shot her a glare, and shook my head, "Back to what I was saying. Emily, she practically tried to kill you!" Emily narrowed her eyes, "She did not! And she has changed!" I rolled my eyes, and I could see Katherine do the same in the corner of my eye, "Oh please, just like you think that I've changed? You really are a horrible judge of character, Miss Fields."

I was half-joking around the last part of what I said, but I was dead-serious about the beginning, I have changed, just not really for the better. I turned to face everyone else, "Wait. She hasn't been alone with pigskin, has she?" Katherine's eye roll was the only reply, and it was followed by a scoff.

"Alison, they're dating. You should understand that better than anyone, couples need alone time; you're far from being a nun, and since you see something in Emily, I doubt that she is some sort of nun either." I narrowed my eyes at Katherine, who chuckled, amused by my anger.

"I don't really feel the need to talk about your rather large sex-life, so you two can work that out later, preferably somewhere where I can't here every word you say. How about we answer some more of your questions? I said we, if you hadn't noticed. I'd like a part in this." Katherine stated, addressing me.

I nodded, "Alright. " I glared at Emily, letting her know that this wasn't over, "We will be talking about this later." I stated, before Hanna raised her hand up, causing Katherine to chuckle, "Hanna right?" Katherine questioned, Hanna smiled and nodded, causing Katherine to smirk, "Alright, Hanna, so what is your question?"

Hanna looked up at the sun, and pointed to it. "Why aren't you guys burning up?" Katherine slightly frowned, and looked to me, I knew what she was trying to ask, she was wondering if I trusted them enough to tell them how we're walking in the daylight. Truth is, that's a very personal question, since it tells the human your weakness.

I nodded my head, and Katherine answered, "See this?" She pointed to her amulet, "It has a Lapis-lazuli gemstone in it, it was enchanted by a witch, and it protects me from the sun." Katherine didn't mention that she also had a ring that she wore as well, for backup.

I smiled, "I wear a ring instead, it's harder for someone to get if they were trying to steal it." Hanna nodded, seeming to understand, "Next question?" I asked, looking around to see if anyone raised their hand.

Aria slowly raised her hand pointing to Katherine, "Alison mentioned that you were visiting a guy that you loved, but you said that he probably didn't love you anymore, I hope I don't sound like I always get into peoples business, because I don't, but why doesn't he love you anymore?"

Katherine had the ghost of a smirk on her lips as she replied, "It's kind of complicated. I can't tell you if we have a happy ending yet, because I haven't seen him in- in a long time. He actually lives in Mystic Falls. That's in Virginia, it's about seven hours from here, probably five with the way I drive, but if I ran it'd be about two and a half, maybe three."

I could tell that this was Katherine's way of reminding me of what she said yesterday, when she was wondering if I could convince my friends to come with us when we left for Mystic Falls, it would be the first time I have been there, and Katherine was considering revealing herself to Stefan and Damon.

Aria seemed interested, "What's it like there?" She questioned, Katherine smiled, and chuckled, "It's beautiful, wonderful forests, amazing waterfalls, and a lot of history. It's my favorite place to go and relax."

_Way to be subtle Katherine, like I said, subtly is your middle name..._ I thought to myself sarcastically.

I internally sighed, knowing how stubborn Katherine was, and realizing that if I didn't mention anything she'd keep on pressing it in that oh-so subtle way she does. "You guys get off in a week or two for Christmas break right? Don't you guys get off for like, two weeks?" I questioned, to which everyone replied with a nod.

Katherine smirked, knowing where I was going with this, "Katherine has a house in Mystic Falls- well really it's more like a mansion, and maybe if it's okay with Katherine we could go there for Christmas break?"

Katherine nodded, "I'd love that. If I had some humans around Stefan and Damon wouldn't risk coming into my mansion-house to kill me." Aria was the first to reply, as I had guessed she would be because of her interest in it from the beginning.

She was smiling as she said it, "That'd be awesome! Get out of Rosewood for a while." Suddenly, Aria's smile dissolved and she frowned, "What would we tell our parents?" Katherine smirked, "We Vampires have a power called compulsion. It's basically mind control. I can make sure you'll be aloud to come. Enough said."

Spencer frowned, "So you could compel me to come if I didn't want to?" She asked, causing Katherine to chuckle and myself to smirk, "I know how you all work. It's either all of you are coming with us, or none of you are coming."

Hanna nodded, and shrugged, "Sounds cool. I'm coming, Aria's right, it'd be nice to get away from Rosewood for a while." Emily nodded, "Agreed. Plus, we just found you again, I don't want you to leave." I smiled despite my anger towards Emily, while Katherine scoffed. I looked to her with a confused, yet annoyed expression, "What am I? Chopped liver?" She questioned, causing me to laugh, and her to roll her eyes.

The Liars looked at Spencer questioningly, as she mulled things over in her head, and watched Katherine point to her own head and smirk, hinting that she'd use the compulsion if needed. Spencer was still thinking things over after a few minutes and Katherine's annoyed grumbling wasn't helping anything.

Finally, Katherine couldn't take it anymore, "It doesn't even _matter_ what you think! Everyone else said yes. You are outvoted, if you say no. And if you do decide to say no I can just show everyone else how compulsion works."

Spencer's eyes widened, causing me to roll my own eyes. To be honest, I probably should have told her that Katherine wouldn't compel her- well she most likely wouldn't compel her. But I was actually still pissed at her for punching me, even if it hadn't hurt. She hadn't known that she wouldn't hurt me when she did it.

Katherine, being Katherine didn't look embarrassed at what had just happened at all, even when she realized that we were all staring at her. "_What_?" She questioned, still sounding angry, "It's _true_." I smirked, "You did have it coming Spencer." I told her, to which she replied by narrowing her eyes at me.

Spencer had been getting on my nerves all day, and before I had disappeared I would have called her out on it right now, but I just got back, and Spencer probably wouldn't walk into the forest with me so we could argue in private. As if Spencer knew this, she shot me a smirk that no one but Katherine and myself caught.

I clenched my teeth together. Yep, I was defiantly talking to her later. Whether she wants to or not doesn't matter. At all.

Glancing up at the sky that was turning dark, I sighed, "Why don't you guys head home? Katherine and I do need a place to stay, because we do sleep, but Katherine could probably easily compel someone to sell us a house for free, even thought that'd take a while, with the papers and stuff."

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I felt Katherine blur out of the clearing. I furrowed my brows, "Katherine? What the hell?" I mumbled to myself, causing The Liars to look to the spot where Katherine previously was.

Hanna shifted uncomfortably, "Um, what was that? And where did she go?" She questioned me, staring intently where Katherine used to stand, seeming to be trying will her to appear there. "That was top Vampire speed, also known as blurring. Where did she go? How the hell should I know." I said the last part coldly, adding a shrug onto the end.

No one really said anything after that, and after about five minutes Katherine reappeared, behind The Liars. Katherine put a finger up to her lips, I stiffly nodded. "Sorry I took so long." She stated, effectively scaring the living shit out of everyone but myself.

Katherine held up a deed to a house, and some other papers. She smirked, "I think that that should be some kind of Vampire record. I successfully compelled my way to owning a house, and got a snack in the process." Katherine pulled a key out of her leather boot, and tossed it to me.

Catching it effortlessly, I stared at the key for a few seconds, then looked at Katherine, "You should probably give them the address." She nodded, and swiftly wrote our house address on a scrap of paper, "Now we can meet in an area that has no trees, and that doesn't smell like a fire happened yesterday." She smirked as she said this.

The Liars started smelling the air, causing Katherine to chuckle, and myself to smirk, "Vampires have advances senses." She explained to their confused faces. I set my gaze on the others, "Can you guys meet us at our house tomorrow?" I asked, to which everyone nodded, "Great. See you then."

Before anyone could reply, Katherine and I had blurred to the house.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed, as per usual two reviews for the next chapter, and if you wanted you should check out my out-take for this story, you'll need to read it for next chapter anyways, *Shrug***

**If you liked this chapter please review, follow, and favorite for more!**


End file.
